The present invention relates to an electronic component having an inductor for transmitting a signal and a signal transmission method using the electronic component.
One method of transmitting a signal between different circuits is a method of using inductors. In this method, a transmission inductor and a reception inductor are arranged opposite to each other and a signal is transmitted by the use of an inductive coupling of them.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-327931 discloses a technique of containing magnetic flux in a local area by coupling two inductors in such a way that the directions of current are opposite to each other.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-162331 discloses a technique of varying the value of inductance by providing multiple inductors and turning on/off these inductors by a transistor.
Still further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-152254 discloses the following technique: that is, a first inductor is formed in a wiring layer, and a second indictor is formed in a rewiring layer, and the amplitude and/or phase of current of a signal inputted to the first inductor is controlled to vary magnetic flux passing through the second inductor. Specifically, there are disclosed the fact that when the phase of a signal inputted to the first inductor is made the same as the phase of a signal inputted to the second inductor, magnetic flux passing through the second inductor is increased and the fact that when the phase of a signal inputted to the first inductor is opposite to the phase of a signal inputted to the second inductor, magnetic flux passing through the second inductor is decreased.